Liburan Penuh Derita
by Kamui Sayaka
Summary: Claire yang bermaksud berlibur dengan teman-temannya malah berakhir jadi bencana, terutama karena ada Jack si perusuh. Bagaimana ceritanya? Oneshoot, AU, OoC, dkk


Liburan Penuh Derita

Disclaimer: Harvest Moon (c) Natsume

A/N: Cerita ini berdasarkan cerita liburan adek saya. Bagi yang gak suka pairing ClairexJack disarankan untuk tidak membaca cerita ini.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat berkesan bagi Claire karena dia akan pergi berlibur dengan teman-teman sekolahnya. Claire pun bangun pagi-pagi sekali.

"Claire cepet bangun nanti kamu telat! Sekarang dah siang banget!"

Ups, ternyata Claire masih asyik tidur. Ibunya yang jengkel menyodorkan ponselnya yang sudah berbunyi hampir sepuluh kali.

"Ah! Aku kesiangan! Gawat! Nanti aku ditinggal! Gimana nih? Aku me-"

Jduak!

"-nabrak pintu..."

"Claire, hati-hati, nanti kamu nabrak pintu!" seru ibu Claire sambil membangunkan anaknya.

"Dah telat, bu! Aku dah nabrak," keluh Claire sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang baru tumbuh beberapa sentimeter.

"Yaudah kamu mandi dulu saja, terus dandan yang cantik," pesan ibu Claire.

Gadis berambut pirang itu hanya pergi begitu saja ke kamar mandi tanpa memedulikan ibunya yang hampir pingsan gara-gara tidak sengaja mencium bau iler anaknya. Claire lalu mandi dengan semangat sampai-sampai ia menyiduk airnya dengan sangat keras.

"Claire hati-hati! Airnya sampai menyiprat ke dapur, nih. Air lagi mahal!" teriak ibu dari luar kamar mandi.

Suara cipratan air pun tidak lagi terdengar melainkan kini berganti suara nyanyian Claire yang ternyata sedang menyabuni tubuhnya dengar gembira.

"Saatnya... Kini kau pancarkan!"

"Claire jangan berisik! Gelas di dapur sampai pecah, nih!" teriak ibu Claire lagi.

"Tak perlu kau! Kau! Kau! Dengarkan ibumu-"

Jduer!

Pintu kamar mandi langsung terbuka akibat tendangan dari ibu Claire yang terlihat sangat marah.

"Wah! Ampun ibu! Aku mi-"

Ibu Claire yang terlanjur marah langsung meraih gayung dan memandikan anaknya. Claire pun hanya bisa pasrah.

Setelah selesai memandikan anaknya, ibu Claire lalu memberikan handuk pada anaknya dan menasehatinya.

"Aduh, gara-gara mandiin kamu ibu sampai telat nonton FTV Pagi."

Ralat, ternyata beliau malah curhat, Claire pun hanya bisa mengusap wajah ibunya yang kecipratan air dengan handuknya.

Akhirnya Claire selesai berdandan, ia lalu menemui ibunya yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan barang-barang untuk dibawanya.

"Ibu kenapa boneka berbiku dimasukin ke tas juga, sih? Aku kan mau liburan, bukan mau main perang-perangan!" protes Claire.

"Kalo nanti ngompol kamu kumat lagi gimana?"

Gawat! Claire hampir lupa kalau boneka berbinya tersebut adalah jimat anti ngompolnya. Maka tanpa protes lagi, Claire hanya bisa terdiam ketika ibunya memasukan boneka-boneka aneh yang lain.

"Nanti jangan lupa kamu nelpon ibu, yah! Setiap habis makan pagi, makan siang, makan malam, sebelum tidur, setelah tidur, sebelum mandi, sete-"

Jblak!

Pintu depan rumah Claire terdengar tertutup dengan kencangnya.

"Dasar anak itu! Mirip banget sih kaya ibunya!" keluh ibu Claire.

Di depan rumah ternyata Karen telah menunggu sahabat sejatinya dengan gembira.

"Claire! Haduh! Kamu tuh kebiasaan, yah! Suka telat sampe berjam-jam! Aku dah nungguin kamu di rumahku dari subuh!" sapa Karen ramah, eh marah.

"Hehe, maaf. Aku juga sama dah nungguin kamu dari tadi malem di alam mimpi. Ih, kamu tau gak, sih? Tadi malem aku mimpi ketemu ama artis korea yang bulu matanya bling-bling itu lagi, lho. Terus aku diaja-"

Karen hanya bisa melongo lalu segera memasukkan sahabatnya itu ke dalam mobilnya. Tidak lupa ia memakaikan sabuk pengaman supaya sahabat agak karibnya itu tidak berbuat anarkis lagi.

"Yeah! Akhirnya sampai juga!" seru Claire gembira ketika ia tiba di tempat liburan. "Eh, tapi kok tempatnya hutan lebat gini, ih?"

"Ayo teman-teman, kita dirikan tendanya," ujar Jack, ketua acara liburan ini.

"Hee? Tenda? Katanya kita mau liburan ke ancol terus menginap di villa? Gimana sih kamu tuh, Ren?" tanya Claire pada Karen yang cuma bisa senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Ah, aku lupa bilang kalau itu adalah acara liburan tahun lalu. Tahun sekarang berkemah di hutan, hehe," jawab Karen. Namun Claire tidak menghiraukan jawaban Karen, ia malah langsung menjambak-jambak rambut teman centilnya itu.

"Claire, sini bantu aku!" panggil Jack yang sedang sibuk memasang pasak.

Claire yang telah puas mencabik-cabik rambut temannya itu lalu menghampiri Jack, "Apa?!"

"Tolong bantu aku memasang pasak di sebelah sana, yah," pinta Jack.

"Apa? Masang pasak? Ih, nanti tanganku kotor! Kukuku juga bisa patah semua! Gak mauh, ah!" tolak Claire.

"Haduh, gak mungkin kaya gitu. Yaudah deh kamu bantu temen-temen yang lagi masak ajah, yah."

Masak? Claire sangat membenci kata ini, rekor masakan terlezatnya selama adalah air putih. "Ah, aku juga gak, err, gak biasa masak. Asapnya tuh bikin batuk-batuk," kilah Claire.

Jack mencibir. Pemuda bertopi biru itu lalu berdiri dan menatap wajah tembem temannya. "Tapi kamu bisa menyapu, kan?"

Menyapu? Seumur-umur Claire cuma bisa menyapu kamarnya, itu pun kalau dia tidak sengaja menumpahkan es krim. "Ah, aku juga gak bisa nya-"

"Masang pasak gak mau! Disuruh masak juga gak mau! Sekarang nyapu malah gak bisa! Kamu tuh udah kelas 2 SMA tapi gak bisa ngapa-ngapain! Kamu tuh bisanya apa, sih?! Dasar manja!" bentak Jack.

Claire meneteskan air matanya. Ia baru sadar kalau selama ini dirinya terlalu manja, bahkan semua pekerjaan di rumahnya diselesaikan semua oleh ibunya.

"Jack apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa kamu tega banget sama, Claire?!" tanya Karen panik sembari mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya.

Jack memang selalu bersikap dingin kepada Claire, meskipun mereka adalah teman semasa kecil.

"Sini biar aku ajah yang masak!" seru Claire yang langsung berlari menuju Ann dan merebut penggorengan dan pisau darinya.

"Mau masak apa, Claire?" tanya Ann penasaran.

"Mau masak air panas!" jawab Claire ketus.

Tak terasa ternyata waktu bergulir dengan cepatnya, matahari telah terbenam di ufuk barat menandakan bahwa waktu malam telah tiba. Claire tidak lagi bersedih karena dia berhasil melampiaskan amarahnya di saat acara permainan lempar tomat. Kini giliran ia dan teman-temannya menyantap makan malam buatannya.

"Wah masakannya mewah banget! Baunya juga sedap. Ini siapa yang masak?" tanya Popuri si gadis berambut merah muda.

"Aku dong yang masak!" sahut Claire. "Sup jamur istimewa khas restoran bintang tujuh!" lanjutnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Jack.

Jack hanya bersikap dingin seperti biasanya, meskipun dia agak jengkel karena di permainan lempar tomat Claire sempat melemparinya berkali-kali. "Dasar cewek manja!" gerutunya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu mari kita mulai makan malamnya!"

-x-

"Halo? Rumah sakit harapan bangsa, kami butuh 2 mobil ambulan di sini. Ada 15 orang anak yang keracunan makanan."

"Sabar yah, Claire! Ini semua bukan murni kesalahanmu, kok," ujar Karen mencoba menghibur temannya yang hampir sekarat.

"Ta-tapi gimana na-nanti kalau aku masuk koran gara-gara membunuh teman-temanku sendiri?" isak Claire.

"Udah tenang ajah, mereka pasti sembuh, kok. Dasar! Gak usah manja gitu!" sahut Jack yang ternyata selamat dari insiden keracunan masakan Claire. Dia ternyata tidak memakan sama sekali masakan Claire karena alergi jamur.

Claire hanya bisa menangis tersedu-sedu mendengar komentar temannya itu. Bahkan Karen tidak benapas gara-gara Claire tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan kencang. "Sepertinya kamu benar-benar akan masuk koran gara-gara membunuhku Claire," gerutu Karen.

-x-

Dua hari telah berlalu, acara liburan pun selesai. Tiba saatnya bagi Claire dan teman-temannya pulang ke rumah.

"Claire? Kenapa kamu bengong begitu?" tanya Mary penasaran.

Claire yang sedari tadi jongkok saja di dekat pohon beringin mendadak menatap wajah Mary dengan menakutkan. "Aku ditinggal Karen pulang. Aku gak tahu harus pulang sama siapa," keluh Claire.

"Wah, maaf yah. Mobilku dah penuh. Hmm, kenapa kamu ndak pulang sama Jack aja? Dia naik motornya sendirian aja karena kebetulan Gray yang seharusnya berboncengan dengan dia keracunan pas kejadian malam itu," terang Mary.

"Ih, gak mau! Dia jahat sama aku. Aku pulang naek angkot aja, ah!" ujar Claire emosi.

"Hee! Jauh perjalanannya Claire. Sini biar aku omongin ke Jack," tukas Mary lalu menarik lengan Claire dan membawanya pergi ke tempat Jack. "Jack kenapa kamu gak ngajak pulang Claire, sih? Kasihan, dia pulangnya gak ada yang nganterin. Lagian rumah kalian kan searah."

"Dia gak minta tolong sama aku, sih. Makanya kalau mau dibantu ama orang lain tuh harus minta tolong dulu. Jangan manja terus," jelas Jack.

Claire hanya bisa mengangguk kecil, dia merasa bersalah sekaligus bingung mau berbuat apa.

"Yaudah ayuk cepet naik," ajak Jack sembari menyodorkan sebuah helm pada Claire.

Claire lalu mengenakan helm kuning bergambar Pikachu itu dan menaiki sepeda motor Jack. Selama di perjalan ia sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Bahkan ketika Claire tiba di rumahnya, baik Jack maupun Claire hanya bisa diam. Gadis berambut pirang itu berjalan dengan lesu ke arah pintu rumahnya.

"Tunggu dulu," cegah Jack yang sedari tadi berhenti di depan rumah Claire. "Aku minta maaf udah berbuat semua ini sama kamu."

Claire terlihat tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Nada bicara Jack yang terkesan dingin dan menjengkelkan berubah drastis menjadi lembut dan ramah.

"Aku memang sengaja melakukan semua ini supaya kamu sadar kalau selama ini kamu tuh terlalu manja. Aku bahkan meminta Karen untuk membujuk kamu ikut liburan ini. Aku juga bersifat seperti ini karena kamu berubah tidak seperti dulu lagi. Aku ingin melihat Claire yang kuat, tidak pantang menyerah dan tidak manja seperti ini."

Claire meneteskan air matanya mendengar perkataan Jack, "Tidak, harusnya aku yang minta maaf, Jack. Selama ini aku hanya mementingkan diriku saja dan selalu bersifat manja. Terima kasih banyak telah menyadarkanku, Jack. Aku menyayangimu," ujar Claire lalu memeluk tubuh Jack.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Claire. Aku senang akhirnya kau kembali lagi."

"Aku juga. Terima kasih atas liburan paling menyenangkan ini."

"Kyaa! Akhirnya kalian jadian juga! Mana traktirannya?!" seru Karen yang ternyata bersembunyi di dalam rumah Claire.

Sebuah kaus kaki bau milik Claire pun melayang tepat ke muka Karen dan membuat gadis cerewet itu pingsan seketika.

Selesai.

A/N: Pesan moral: Jangan pernah traktir teman kamu dengan melempar kaus kaki bau, pastikan dulu kamu mencium baunya, dan juga jamur yang kamu masak tidak beracun.

Review? 


End file.
